More frequently, optical input/output (I/O) is being used in computer systems to transmit data between system components. Optical I/O is able to attain higher system bandwidth with lower electromagnetic interference than conventional I/O methods. In order to implement optical I/O, radiant energy is coupled from optical fibers on to an integrated circuit.
However, a problem occurs in aligning the optical fibers to active components on the integrated circuit. Particularly, the components typically are actively aligned by physically moving the fibers to find the maximum power before setting up for operation.